everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Charming
Cayden Charming is a 2018-introduced all-around character. He is the son of a King Charming and the younger twin brother of Zoey Charming. In the destiny conflict, Cayden is on the Rebel side as he would rather become a professional freestyler dancer. Character Personality Compared to the other Princes and other Charmings, Cayden is quieter and withdrawn. But, he is very responsible and tries his hardest to prove he is worth something to others. He has a strong case of depression, which causes him to have bad thoughts. Nothing serious has ever happened thanks to Zoey, who is his rock. Due to his depression, Cayden had a hard time being motivated to do anything, not even Scarlett could get him to move and she could always do that. Thanks to Zoey, she got him into freestyle dancing which not only kept him active enough to forget about his depression, it helped him let loss and just be himself. Cayden was very young when the depression first started, and it was due to the Royal Court back home. It wasn't so bad at first. However, following Freedom Year, with Zoey having a destiny in the Cinderella tale, he would most likely inherit the throne from his father, King Zayne. The Royal Court was a bad place for Cayden to be and still is. Cayden is unaware of this, but Zoey had talked to their father about it and Zayne is looking into it. Appearance Interests and hobbies Freestyle dancing Cayden's number one hobby is freestyle dancing. He finds it fun and really relaxing which helps distract him from his depressive mind and helps him forget he even has depression. Zoey helped him find out about it knowing how much dancing Cayden even did behind doors. He can always been seen at the Red Shoe Club freestyling, and that's where he met his crush Audrey Charming. Horseback and Dragon riding Cayden enjoys both horseback riding and dragon riding, but does admit he likes Horseback a lot more, since he was raised to learn how to do it. Dragon riding is second nature to him though. Adventuring Another hobby that helps keep Cayden's mind off his depression is going on adventures with his sister. He usually just goes to keep his sister company and to keep her away from trouble, but he finds it relaxing. Abilities Skillset * Swordsmanship: Since he was a boy, Cayden was taught the art of swordsmanship. It was something he enjoyed since it let him spend time with his father. * Freestyle dancing: Cayden is very skilled in freestyle dancing as he uses it a way to keep his mind off his depression. * Horseback riding: Cayden was taught how to horseback ride since he was small. * Dragon riding: Since getting Scarlett, Cayden had to learn how to ride a dragon and found it, it's nothing like riding a horse. Fairy Tale Prince Charming is a fairy tale character who comes to the rescue of a damsel in distress, and stereotypically, must engage in a quest to liberate her from an evil spell. This classification suits most heroes of a number of traditional folk tales, including "Snow White", "Sleeping Beauty" and "Cinderella", even if in the original story they were given another name, or no name at all. Often handsome and romantic, these characters are essentially interchangeable, serving as a foil to the heroine; in many variants, they can be viewed as a metaphor for a reward the heroine achieves for the decisions she makes. The prominence of the character type makes him an obvious target for revisionist fairy tales. "Prince Charming" is also used as a term to refer to the idealized man some people dream of as a future spouse. How does Cayden Come Into It? Cayden is the first born son of King Zayne Charming and the late Queen Alexis Charming and the younger twin brother of Zoey Charming. Before going to Ever After High, Cayden was second in line for the throne, with Zoey taking the title of heir as the oldest. His mother passed away when he was five years old, leaving him and Zoey to their father. While sad for the loss of their mother, the twins got closer to their father who made sure he had time for the both of them. At some point, some things were said in the Royal Court behind his father's back about Cayden and that's when his depression began. Though it wasn't too bad, Zoey stopped some of the stuff. However, following Freedom Year and Zoey revealing her destiny as one of the Princesses in Cinderella, Cayden would inherit the throne. That was when everything went south. His depression unfortunately came out to the kingdom (more tba) Viewpoint on Destiny Since he doesn't have a chosen destiny - yet- Cayden is perfectly fine with doing what he does. Relationships Family Parents Zayne and Alexis Charming Cayden had a loving relationship with his parents, even after is mother's passing. However, it got a little tense during the first few years due to the Royal Court. It got a lot worse following their Freedom Year and Zoey's new destiny and now Cayden inheriting the throne. He hasn't told his dad much about his depression, or the stuff in the Court, but, Zoey did. Zoey Charming Cayden is extremely close with his twin. Zoey is Cayden's rock. (More coming soon) Grandparents King Charming and Cassandra Charming King Charming and Cassandra Charming are Cayden's deceased paternal grandparents. They passed away before he and his sister were born. But, he's heard great things about them, especially his Grandma. Friends Jasper Rai Cayden gets along very well with Jasper Rai, Ever After High's resident Dragon Expert. While he knew about dragons, since he had Scarlett, he got to learn more from Jasper. Pets Sergeant Scarlett Sergeant Scarlett, or just Scarlett, is Cayden's pet dragon. He has her since he was young having gotten her from King Dylan Charming's pet dragon Elena. Scarlett, as her name states, is scarlet red with lighter shade underbelly. She has bright green eyes. * Sergeant was picked when Cayden was in a military phase (yes it did happen). Lady Cobalt Lady Cobalt is Cayden's pet horse, who bought with his own money just a year before attending Ever After. As her name states, Cobalt is in fact a female horse. Her name was chosen due to her bright, cobalt colored blue eyes. Romance Cayden identifies himself as bisexual. He had a crush or two on one of the royal guards at his home, but they went through since they were much older than him and plus, he was afraid on what his parents would say. Audrey Charming Cayden and Audrey first started as Freestyle Dancer rivals, but over time, became friends and then finally love interests. Though, when Cayden had a meltdown in front of Audrey he knew he had to tell her about his depression and to his shock she took in it easy, and she revealed she had her own issues too. They decided to work together to help each other out. Outfits Class Schedule # Science and Sorcery # Heroic Training # Wooing 101 # Dragon Slaying # Kingdom Management # Hero Training 101 Quote Trivia * Cayden is a Leo being born on August 14th. ** Cayden shares the same birthday as his creator. * Cayden only likes to be called "Cade" by those close to him. * Cayden is 5'7". * Cayden was going to be a Royal but the idea on him being a rebel sounded better. * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-cayden-charming/ Cayden's Pinterest] Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Rebels Category:Charming Category:Characters